


A Well Formatted Email

by thoughtfullightcollection



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Marianne is there but she's just an innocent bystander in all of this, Semi Public Sex, Swearing, blowjob, hmmm domination sorta, porn with no real plot, smutty mcsmutt, talk of public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/pseuds/thoughtfullightcollection
Summary: A really well formatted email, and Phil, help get Dan off. Oh, and Phil has a filthy mouth.





	A Well Formatted Email

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Inspired by Dan’s 24/5/18 Tweet “nothing arouses me more than a really well formatted email”
> 
> Thanks so much to Elizajane @auroraphilealis for the being my hero and senpai and editing this to make it something I can be mostly proud of. <3

Smiling mischievously to himself, Phil hit Send on the email he’d been writing, and put his phone away. He looked over at Dan on the seat beside him, and watched the shadows caused by the streetlights passing overhead flow over his pretty face in the midnight dark of their tour car. 

They were sat in the back of the vehicle, Marianne and her assistant asleep on the seat in front of them, their seemingly tireless driver taking them swiftly down the motorway and home to London for a few days. The only sounds were coming from the whoosh of tires on cement, and Marianne’s soft snoring. 

Shadows and light played over Dan’s curls and smooth brow, the illumination from his phone screen reflecting in his eyes and highlighting his nose and full bottom lip. Phil wanted to follow the dance of light and shadow with his mouth, wanted the familiar taste of Dan on his tongue. 

He’d been wanting all day. Dan had seen to that. Dan had been having such fun teasing Phil with glances, and touches, and goddamned bending over to put his ass on display, ever since they’d gotten out of bed that morning. Dan had very obviously done his best to keep Phil hard for hours, and it had certainly worked, as Phil’s aching cock could attest. But they’d never been alone long enough for Phil to do anything about it. 

Now, he’d decided, it was payback time. 

“Dan?” he whispered, so that he wouldn’t disturb the others in the car. “Have you checked your email recently? The Florida venue is supposed to contact us about their screw up with the ticket sales.”

“Hmmm,” Dan murmured, but didn’t look up from where he was already staring at his screen. “Hold on, I’ll look.”

Phil watched as Dan tapped the email app and started to read. Seeing Dan’s eyes widen in surprise and his breath quicken with excitement as he read the email Phil had sent him had Phil shifting in his seat. He was already getting hard just thinking of getting his revenge on Dan for the way Dan had tormented him all day long. Phil couldn’t wait to get his hands on Dan, to get Dan hard, to make him want to beg and whine and then, only when Dan was at his most desperate, would Phil consider letting him get off. Phil grinned deviously. He was about to have so much fun torturing Dan Howell.

To: Daniel Howell  
From: Philip Lester  
Subject: Nothing arouses me more than a really well formatted email

Dan,

I’m going to make you sorry you spent the day getting me hard with no intention of doing anything about it. 

Catching my eye at breakfast with the crew, moaning and licking the cream from your crepe in the same slow, delicious way you licked my cock last night, when you knew that’s what I’d be thinking of the whole time you were doing it.

Flirting with the hot, young props guy when we were setting up on stage. I saw you looking over at me to see if you were making me jealous when you brushed your hand down his arm and shot him that grin you know could melt butter. All I could think was that I’d love to take you into some dark corner and wipe that grin off your face. Get you on your knees for me and remind you exactly who you belong to.

God, Dan, you’ve had me hard as a rock nearly all damned day. I’m hard for you right now.

But the last straw, the one that broke the camel’s back? Was when you “tripped” into me in the middle of the show and made sure to grind your ass down on my cock just enough to keep me half hard and distracted for the rest of the night. In front of the audience, Daniel.

Did you think you were being funny? I can assure you my cock doesn’t have a sense of humor. But that’s ok. Because payback’s a bitch.

You’re going to want to moan. You’re going to want to beg. I’m going to make you come so hard you’ll want to scream my name.

But you’re going to stay quiet because we’re not alone, and because if you make a single noise? I’ll stop.

\- Phil

Dan looked from the screen, to Phil, and back again. Then, his eyes on Phil’s, he cocked an eyebrow, sat back in his seat, spread his legs, and grinned cockily. He looked as though he had no doubt that he could meet Phil’s challenge and that he was going to enjoy every minute of it.  
Challenge accepted. Do your worst, Philly.

Phil met Dan’s grin with a confident smile of his own.

Oh just you wait, Danny. 

Phil planned to wipe that cocky look right off of Dan’s face. 

Checking to make certain the others in the car with them were still otherwise occupied, Phil slid across the leather seat until he was pressed against Dan’s side, and reached across Dan’s body to take hold of the blanket they kept with them for naps on the road. Draping the cloth over both of their laps, Phil set to work tormenting Dan just as Dan had him all day long. Only Phil was going to take it a step farther. Dan deserved a bit of punishment for his behavior and Phil was going to see that he got it. Dan was going to be a trembling, begging mess by the end of this and maybe Phil would be generous then. Or maybe he’d be cold. Phil hadn’t decided just yet. 

He and Dan had both showered and changed after the show in the small dressing room the venue had provided for them, and they’d both slipped on sweats for the trip home. Phil had never been more grateful for Dan’s trackies than he was now, because it was going to make what he was about to do to Dan so much easier. 

Under the blanket Phil reached down to lay a warm hand on the inside of Dan’s thigh, near his knee. He felt Dan’s thigh muscles clench and heard his sharp intake of breath in anticipation of what Phil might do next. Looking up into Dan’s face, Phil met Dan’s eyes and smirked. 

Slowly, denying Dan the pressure Phil knew he loved, Phil ran his hand up the long lean line of Dan’s inner thigh from Dan’s knee and up to a spot just before he reached Dan’s cock and then back down again over and over through the soft fabric of Dan’s track pants.

Phil’s stroking seemed to be driving Dan a bit mad and, biting his lip to stifle his frustrated whine, he shifted to give Phil better access to his cock. Phil ignored Dan’s silent plea and stopped the movement of his hand entirely. It was far too soon for giving in to Dan’s demands. Phil was going to make this last awhile, test Dan’s patience like Dan had tested his all damn day. 

Phil leaned in closer to Dan, and after tracing the shell of Dan’s ear with the tip of his tongue, whispered, “Are you going to be a good boy for me, Danny? How long can you stay quiet, do you think?” 

Phil moved the hand he had resting on Dan’s knee up over the soft fabric hiding his thigh, and straight to Dan’s cock. Dan sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth at the touch. Phil could feel that Dan was already near full hardness from the lightest of strokes to fabric covered skin. He gave Dan’s cock a gentle squeeze and Dan’s hips bucked up at the touch, urging Phil on. He palmed Dan through his sweats and Dan bit off a moan, then glared silently into Phil’s face. 

Phil laughed darkly. “Ah, not very long I don’t think.”

Phil’s hand shifted from Dan’s cock, choosing not to give it any more attention or relief, and he moved it to the hem of Dan’s black tour t-shirt. Dan’s stomach quivered as Phil brushed his fingertips over bare skin, lifting the fabric just enough to get his hand underneath. 

Lips to Dan’s ear, Phil said quietly, “You’re such a tease, Dan. You know how pretty you are, how hot I always think you look”. Pressing his hand flat against Dan’s stomach as he spoke, Phil swept it up Dan’s broad chest to tease each of his nipples with a brush of his thumb, causing Dan to shiver delightedly in response. Trailing his fingertips back down Dan’s chest to his waist, leaving goosebumps on Dan’s skin in their wake, Phil settled his hand on Dan’s hip and lightly rubbed his thumb over the soft skin he found there as he continued. “You know how much you tempt me to fuck you when you bend over and wiggle your ass like that. When you brush against my cock with that ass when other people are around, and you know I can’t do anything about it.” Phil’s fingertips teased at the waistband of Dan’s pants, his palm brushing against the smooth flesh of Dan’s stomach and Dan sucked in a sharp breath.

 

“You think it’s funny when my cock is hard and aching in the middle of a crowd of people, do you? One day I’m going to have enough of your shit and I’m going to bend you over on stage and fuck you raw in front of everyone.” Dan gave a quiet gasp at this, trembling, his breath quickening at Phil’s words. He squirmed in his seat and quietly whined and Phil felt Dan’s cock grow harder with every sentence falling from his lips. 

They’d never discussed fucking in a public place before. Judging from Dan’s reaction he found the idea exciting and Phil’s cock twitched at the thought of carrying out what he was describing to Dan. Phil shifted in his seat in an attempt to ease the pressure of his cock against his Calvins, no easy feat as he was rock hard and aching to drive himself into Dan. 

“Ah, you love that idea, don’t you?,” Phil growled, smirking against the shell of Dan’s ear. “You love the idea of getting pounded in the ass right in front of a crowd. Of everyone seeing how pretty that ass of yours is, and how gorgeous you look when you’re taking cock from behind.”

 

Dan moaned softly and Phil leaned in to nip sharply at his earlobe in warning. Dan cried out at the sudden pain, but recovered quickly enough to muffle the sound with a cough. He gave Phil a look that could only be interpreted as what the hell?

“I told you I’d stop if you made a sound. Do you want me to stop, Daniel?”

Screwing his eyes shut and biting into his bottom lip, Dan shook his head, silently begging Phil not to stop, to never stop, touching him. The fact that he didn’t open his mouth and verbally respond an obvious sign that he was willing to give Phil whatever he wanted as long as Phil would just keep going.

“Be good now, or I’ll leave you aching for the rest of this very long trip.”

Dan nodded his assent, and Phil slipped his fingers past the waistband of Dan’s sweats, and under his Calvin’s, to lightly stroke the velvety soft tip of Dan’s hard cock. Dan’s hips bucked at the touch, chasing Phil’s fingers, begging for more than just the light strokes he was getting, and Phil had mercy on him for a moment. His long fingers loosely encircled Dan’s length, and he stroked gently, the pre-come dripping from the head of Dan’s cock helping to smooth out the slide of fingers against skin. 

But this was not at a pace or pressure to suit Dan, and he shifted and squirmed in an attempt to get more friction, a faster rhythm, while Phil gave the others in the vehicle another quick glance to make certain he and Dan were still unobserved. Phil leaned closer to Dan and used his teeth to tug at the silver hoop in his ear, never once stopping the movement of his hand, and whispered, “So you want me to fuck you in front of our audience, hmmm? Maybe you want to call a few of them up on stage? Give them a better view?” he asked, voice husky. “Or…maybe I’ll let them fuck you. Maybe I’ll open you up and then I’ll move aside and let a total stranger fuck your ass. What do you think, Daniel? Would you like a stranger to fuck into you while a whole audience and I watch? Or maybe I’ll use your mouth while they take your ass. Do you think you could come like that?” Phil asked. 

Still gently stroking his cock, Phil watched as Dan’s hands clenched into fists around the blanket in his lap, watched as he nodded, eyes shut tight and Phil could practically hear him thinking Fuck yes, yes, I want it, yes, I could come, yes, please I need more than this. 

All the while, Dan was following the slow rhythm of Phil’s hand on his cock with the thrust of his hips, and he tilted his head to the side, silently encouraging Phil to nip at his throat. He’d jokingly called his neck a g-spot once, but they both knew it was true. Dan went wild when Phil explored his neck. Giving in to Dan’s silent request, Phil went about using his lips and tongue and teeth on Dan’s smooth skin. Dan always tasted a bit like salt and smelled like the sweets Phil loved to eat. Starving for him now, Phil gently scraped his teeth over the spot where he could feel Dan’s heartbeat fluttering in his throat, and he felt Dan shiver in response. 

After all the years they’d been together, Phil understood everything about Dan so well. He knew just how hard Dan needed to be bitten, and how far he could go before he left a mark. He wanted to leave marks on Dan’s neck now, but he knew he shouldn’t, that he couldn’t, not where someone might see. 

Dan shifted to give Phil better access to his skin, gripping Phil’s thigh to anchor himself. Dan’s hand brushing so close to where Phil was hard and needing to be touched set something off in Phil, something that felt wild and electric. Suddenly, he didn’t give a shit about what other people might think, and placed his lips on the spot where Dan’s neck met his collarbone. Phil licked and sucked and bit at the skin there until he was certain he’d leave a purple bruise on the creamy flesh. He didn’t care if people saw it later, and neither did Dan apparently, as he was thrusting into Phil’s loose fist faster than before and breathing like he’d been running a marathon. 

The very idea of Dan struggling to maintain control while Phil did his best to drive him crazy had Phil harder than he’d ever been. He shifted in his seat and pressed a hand to his own erection in an effort to find a bit of relief. He’d had no idea just how incredibly hot he’d find all of this when he’d thought of it, but he was nearly worse off than Dan now. He’d never been so fucking ready to come in his life.

Glancing at their driver to make certain his attention was on the motorway and not the backseat, Phil whispered, “lift your hips a bit,” and pushed Dan’s trackies and pants down just enough to free his cock. Phil adjusted the blanket over Dan, then held his hand up to Dan’s lips and quietly ordered, “spit if you’d like to come, Dan.” 

Dan spat. 

Dan seemed more than ready for Phil to finish getting him off.

Wrapping his now slickened fingers around Dan’s cock more firmly this time, Phil set a swift pace stroking Dan’s cock from base to tip, twisting slightly with every flick of his wrist. Dan followed the movement with his hips, eye shut tight and fists full of blanket. Phil needed to see his eyes, needed to see exactly how he was making Dan feel. His voice barely above a whisper he commanded, “Look at me, Dan.” 

Dan opened his eyes and tried to focus on Phil’s. Phil shivered at the raw pleasure he saw on Dan’s face, though he wasn’t quite finished driving him mad.

“As soon as we get home…as soon as we walk in the front door? I want you on your knees for me. I want you looking up at me when you take my cock into your mouth, when you take it down your throat.” Dan’s hips stuttered at the thought of that, but picked up their pace again a bit too easily for Phil’s liking.

“I want to see your lips go cherry red around my cock when I fuck your mouth, Danny. I want you to beg me to come on your tongue, and then I want to watch you swallow it all down.”

Gasping for air now, Dan thrust into Phil’s hand faster than before and moaned low in his throat. “Phil” Dan huffed out a warning. “Phil”, he pleaded desperately, under his breath “I’m gonna...I can’t…I need you to…” 

Phil would have been celebrating his ability to make Dan beg if he weren’t so damned distracted with the need to come himself. He decided to be merciful to both of them then. Glancing around the vehicle, Phil noted that Marianne and her assistant hadn’t moved from the positions they had been in when he’d started fucking with Dan. Shifting his focus back to Dan, he slid away from him on the seat and pulled back the blanket covering Dan’s lap, completely exposing him to anyone who might glance into the backseat. 

Startled, Dan opened the eyes he’d allowed to fall shut as he chased his orgasm and whispered “Phil?” 

“Shhhh” Phil warned and, turning toward Dan on the seat,bending at the waist, and steadying himself with a hand on Dan's thigh, he took Dan’s cock into his mouth. Dan made a strangled noise as Phil ran his tongue over the spot just below the head of Dan’s cock and up into his slit, tasting the bitterness of pre-come. Phil loved the taste of Dan on his tongue, the way Dan’s cock filled his mouth and how his lips fit around it, the way it hit the back of his throat when he took Dan deep. It had taken practice, but he could never resist taking Dan all the way in, swallowing around him, knowing the hot, wet, tight feeling could get Dan off so easily and so well. He did this now, slid his mouth down the length of Dan’s cock until he felt it hit the back of his throat and make his eyes water a bit. Then he swallowed and kept going until his nose was pressed into the curls at the base of Dan’s cock and Phil was surrounded by the smell of Dan and he felt Dan’s hands slide into his hair and grip it tightly. He knew what Dan wanted and he considered a moment before giving in to it. Could either of them stay quiet at this point? What if they woke Marianne? What would she say? Or would she watch? Phil’s cock leaked at the thought. Would she watch Dan fuck Phil’s face? Would she get off on it? Phil moaned quietly, maybe not as quietly as he should have, around Dan’s cock and nodded to let Dan know that he could take what he needed. 

Dan was losing all control now, and he began to thrust up into Phil’s mouth so that Phil had to use both hands to hold Dan’s hips down as he ran his mouth over Dan’s cock. Working up to the rhythm he knew was best for Dan, Phil kept his mouth tight and wet around Dan’s cock, and took him as deep as he could. He didn’t have the same skill for blowjobs as Dan did but, he knew what it took to get Dan off and if the quiet cries he could hear falling from Dan’s lips were any indication, he was doing a damned fine job. . 

Phil felt one of Dan’s hands leave his hair and he slowed his movements to glance up into Dan’s face. Dan had balled the hand not wrapped up in Phil’s quiff into a fist and was biting his knuckles, eyes shut tight, trying his damndest to stay quiet when he was obviously on the cusp of coming. Phil could hear the muted rumbling in Dan’s chest from the noises Dan was trying to supress and thought it was the hottest sound he’d ever heard. Phil had caused Dan to lose nearly all control and he hadn’t even made him come yet. 

Redoubling his efforts, Phil hollowed his cheeks and let go of Dan’s hips, allowing him to use Phil’s mouth to chase his orgasm. Phil reached between Dan’s legs to gently squeeze his balls while Dan thrust into Phil’s mouth harder and faster, until finally, his head fell back against the seat, his hand clenched in Phil’s hair, his whole body tensed and he came hard down Phil’s throat, muffling a scream with his fist in his mouth.

Swallowing, Phil worked Dan through his orgasm with his mouth, and stopped only when he felt Dan’s muscles begin to relax, felt his hand fall from Phil’s hair, and heard him softly sigh, his breathing even once again. Pulling off of Dan then and swiping the back of his hand over his lips, Phil helped Dan straighten his clothes, then sat up, being careful not to draw any attention from the others. 

Somehow, Marianne and her assistant slept on undisturbed, but their driver caught Phil’s eye in the rearview mirror and smirked. 

Phil smiled innocently back. 

Yawning, he looked over at the completely fucked out Dan on the seat beside him, and grinned.

“Think I’ll take a nap”, he said quietly, “I want to be well rested when we get home,” he explained. Then, he leaned his head against the cool glass of the window next to him, closed his eyes, and slept soundly all the way back to London.


End file.
